1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joining structure for joining adjacent members, more particularly, to a joining structure for joining end portions of adjacent members in the field of manufacturing automobile parts such as suspension arms, building materials such as beams, or the like.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there have been various methods for joining end portions of adjacent metal members. Examples of such methods include a welding method such as a TIG welding (tungsten-inert-gas arc welding) or a MIG welding (metal electrode inert gas welding), a solid-phase joining method such as a friction agitation joining method, and a fit-and-engage method in which end portions of adjacent members are fitted and engaged to join the members.
However, the welding method and the friction agitation joining method cause less tensile strength, i.e., less coupling efficiency, due to heat generated during the welding or joining. Further, according to these methods, the joining portions should be welded or joined around the whole circumference thereof, which takes time and cost. According to the e fit-and-engage method, there may be a possibility that water or the like sinks into the joined portion to cause crevice corrosion, thereby resulting in poor corrosion resistance.